- Lots of Laugh -
by bakarayne
Summary: When the new girl at school 'Vorona' is asked on a date by Heiwajima Shizuo, Orihara Izaya begins realizing the feelings he has for Shizuo and becomes jealous and love-sick. Will Izaya get what he wants, or will Shizuo stay with Vorona?


Raira Acadamy...  
A quiet place...  
Everyone was calm...Everything was peaceful...  
Until _they _joined...

Orihara Izaya, the number one mischief maker in the world...  
and Heiwajima Shizuo, an inhumanly strong teenager...  
Together? _Seriously?_

* * *

Izaya slowly walked down the halls of his school, taking small steps as he exhaled quietly, breathing softly.  
He had his dark grey cellphone in one hand, the other shoved deep inside his black jeans pocket.  
His gaze was plastered to the dark screen on his phone, thumb slowly pushing and type buttons as his short  
black hair fell into his face a little. It was obvious he was ignoring reality and currently in his own world.  
Until a sudden loud _**CRASH!** _snapped him back into reality and he blinked, lowering the phone from  
his face and looking up to see a taller blonde man standing before him. The raven blinked a few times  
before a grin began growing upon his pale lips and he backed away, shoving the phone inside his pocket  
and pulling out a pocket knife, flipping it open with a snicker.

"Neeh ~ Shizu-chan!" Izaya hummed out childishly in a singsong type of voice as he pointed the knife  
at Shizuo. The blonde man frowned deeply, grabbing hold of one of the lockers and ripping it off the  
wall, ready to throw it at Izaya as he angrily hissed out the shorter boys name.  
"**IIII-ZAAAA-YAAAA!**"

Izaya began laughing hard, holding his stomach as the muscle began to get a bit sore at all of the  
laughter. Shizuo frowned, raising an eyebrow at the man before hissing.  
"What's with the laughter, you damn flea?!" The blonde growled out.  
"M-moron...!" Izaya laughed out between gasps for air, eyes tearing up a little from the laughter.  
"I am not! Your the real idiot here!" Shizuo huffed out angrily, slamming the locker on the floor like a child  
having a tantrum. Izaya chuckled, finally finished laughing as he soon turned around and began running  
down the hall, sending a blow-kiss to Shizuo with a snicker. Shizuo yelled again before he was stopped  
by Shinra and dragged off to class.

Like always, Izaya sat in the back of class, ignoring most of what the teacher said and stared blankly  
out the window. His eyes, however, shot to the front desk as he heard the words '_new student_'.  
A smirk began growing upon his pale lips as he stared impatiently, excited to meet another muffled  
a chuckle as a short blonde female walked in. Her eyes were sky blue and hair was down  
to her shoulders, bangs pulled back. Her expression was blank and cold.

"Please tell us your name and information." The teacher smiled at the girl kindly, waiting for her to speak.  
"Vorona Douglanikov." The blonde female said without any emotion. "I lived in Russia."  
Most males students in the room stared at her. Yeah she was pretty and obviously perfect with her  
silky blonde hair, thin body, sky blue eyes and big bust. However, that's not what Izaya cared about.  
He didn't care about her looks, as long as she was a human being that's all he was interested in.  
Knowing about her...  
_Everything_ about her.

The raven nodded his head slowly as the two male and female gaze upon each other.  
Izaya soon shook his head and looked away, a grin still plastered to his lips until he saw the  
girl, 'Vorona', sit in the empty seat beside Shizuo, who's cheeks were flushed a light pink.  
A frown began to develop on Izaya's face as he raised a brow at Shizuo's expression. He was  
embarrassed to be sitting beside a girl, mostly because he didn't know how to act towards women.  
He was blushing and hiding away in his hair, hand leaning against his face as he kept staring  
out the window, trying to ignore Vorona's hard stare.  
Izaya didn't approve of this. Not of his precious Shizuo falling for a girl like her. Not for Vorona.  
Not for anyone. He hated the thought, gently clawing at his desk in rage before he began  
ignoring all the sounds around him and staring blankly out the window like before.

After class Izaya began pushing through the crowd to get out of the building and to his dorm  
room, which he shared with Shizuo. He huffed out when he was pushed around by other students  
though exhaled in relief when he arrived near the doors. Ready to leave his eyes widened a bit  
when he saw, a few feet away, Shizuo asking Vorona on a date.

"Hey, uh..." Shizuo muttered, stuttering a little as she stared at him, impatiently waiting for him to say something.  
"Что?" Vorona muttered with a small frown. Shizuo blinked, raising a brow at her... strange words.  
"Wha-" He muttered, not understanding Russian at all. He shook his head before quietly asking her the  
eight worded question. "Will you go on a date with me?"  
The blonde frowned a little before shrugging and slowly nodding her head, moving the hair  
from her face to behind her ears.  
Izaya couldn't help but quietly laugh at Shizuo's idiotic response. He began to leave the  
room, although curious to hear more, couldn't bare it and ran off to his dorm room.

It was almost ten o'clock at night when Shizuo arrived at his dorm. The blonde sighed, taking off his jacket  
and throwing it on the computer chair near his bed, flopping down on the bed and rolling onto his side.  
Izaya was still awake and had just come out of the shower. He frowned at Shizuo, raising a brow before  
letting out a chuckle. "And how'd it go~?" The raven hummed, wanting to tease the blonde.

Shizuo sat up with a small hiss. "How'd _what_ go?"  
"Your date, duh." Izaya shrugged his shoulders.  
Shizuo frowned more. "How the fuck did you know?!"  
"It's kinda hard not to when your asking in the middle of the hallway." Izaya snickered.  
The blonde began cussing angrily, snarling at the raven. "None of your fucking business."  
Izaya shrugged once more. "Really? Cuz she doesn't seem to be your type at all."  
"Fuck that, you don't know anything about it!" The blonde stood, chewing at his lower lip angrily as  
he pushed past Izaya and to the bathroom, stripping and soon getting into the shower.  
Izaya blinked a few times in a bit of surprise though began to laugh, falling on his bed on  
his back with an _oomph_ before letting out a heavy sigh and staring at the ceiling.  
_He's the one who doesn't know anything..._  
After hearing the shower turn off at least ten minutes later Izaya closed his eyes  
and passed out on his bed, not wanting to think about it anymore.

**To Be Continued ...**


End file.
